


a wingspan unbelievable

by joshllyman



Series: kurodai week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Wingfic, technically also asasuga but it's so brief i don't wanna tag it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: Karasuno College has the best team they’ve ever had, and they’re primed to give Nekoma University a run for their money, if nothing else. Hinata and Kageyama have gotten over their insane rivalry, or at least redirected it into an insane sort-of friendship, and they’re two of the best sprinters Karasuno has ever seen. The two of them, plus Noya and Tanaka, do the shorter relays and sprints. Ennoshita, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Suga do the mid-length sprints, and their relay is nothing short of incredible. Daichi, Asahi, Kinoshita, and Narita are the long-distance flyers. They have a chance this year, for the first time ever, and Daichi can’t wait to show off the team he’s spent so long crafting.It doesn’t help that the exchange he’d shared with Kuroo the year before is buzzing around inside his head either.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: kurodai week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734499
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83
Collections: KuroDai Week 2020





	a wingspan unbelievable

**Author's Note:**

> for kurodai week day 1: earth/sky  
> [ with art by the wonderful and amazing cat!! ](https://catastrafey.tumblr.com/post/617404029155328000/aaaahhh-i-made-this-art-to-go-with-my-friend)

_ “Beat me next year,” Kuroo says, and he’s only inches away from Daichi’s face, so close Daichi could close the gap if he could just summon the ability to breathe. “And then we’ll talk.” _

_ “What if I don’t beat you?” Daichi asks. _

_ Kuroo hums and runs the feather down Daichi’s nose. “You’d better do your best, hm? Or else you’ll never know.” _

_ They stand there for another moment, electricity crackling in the air around them. Kuroo lowers his eyes to Daichi’s lips, and then he smiles.  _

_ “See you around, Sa’amura,” he says. _

_ He turns and takes two steps before beating his powerful wings and taking off, and the resulting backwind pushes Daichi against the brick behind him. _

\---

Daichi’s been vibrating with anticipation the entire bus ride to the city. He’s tried his best to keep his excitement and nerves under control, but Suga has reached out and put their hand on his trembling knee more than once. 

Karasuno College has the best team they’ve ever had, and they’re primed to give Nekoma University a run for their money, if nothing else. Hinata and Kageyama have gotten over their insane rivalry, or at least redirected it into an insane sort-of friendship, and they’re two of the best sprinters Karasuno has ever seen. The two of them, plus Noya and Tanaka, do the shorter relays and sprints. Ennoshita, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Suga do the mid-length sprints, and their relay is nothing short of incredible. Daichi, Asahi, Kinoshita, and Narita are the long-distance flyers. They have a chance this year, for the first time ever, and Daichi can’t wait to show off the team he’s spent so long crafting.

It doesn’t help that the exchange he’d shared with Kuroo the year before is buzzing around inside his head either.

He’d met Kuroo Tetsurou when they were both freshman, when Karasuno was at its worst. Kuroo is a long-distance flyer, like Daichi himself, and they went head to head in several key races that first year. Kuroo beat him at all but one. The one race Daichi won wasn’t nearly enough to propel Karasuno to overall victory, but he’d be lying if he said the shocked look on Kuroo’s face wasn’t prize enough in and of itself.

When they’d landed, Kuroo had approached Daichi. Daichi had been expecting to be sneered upon, to be condescended to. Suga and Asahi had flanked him, all three baring their hackles in preparation.

“You’re a great flyer,” Kuroo had said. He’d reached his hand out for Daichi to shake. “Sa’amura, isn’t it?”

Daichi had blinked and slowly reached out for a handshake. “Sawamura,” he’d corrected. “And you’re Kuroo Tetsurou.”

Kuroo had grinned. “I’d ask how you know my name, but I know I’m hard to forget.”

Daichi had laughed. “Hard to forget when I see your name on your jersey just ahead of mine for so long. I memorized it so I’d know who to beat.”

Kuroo had given him an appraising look, eyes moving up and down Daichi’s body. Daichi had flapped his wings once instinctively. Hawks’ wings like his are usually primed for shorter distances, but he’d wanted to be a long-distance flyer ever since he got into racing, and he’d trained long and hard to overcome his disadvantage. Kuroo’s crow wings are much more suited for the races they compete in, and he could lord this over Daichi, but he doesn’t. 

“Well, Sa’amura,” he’d said, taking a step back. “See you around, I hope.”

Then he’d turned and walked away.

Four years later, Daichi still has Kuroo Tetsurou thoroughly under his skin. 

“You’re gonna shake the whole bus,” Suga chides him. Daichi looks down at his knee, which is jiggling fiercely again. He gives Suga a sheepish grin.

“Sorry,” he offers half-heartedly.

Suga rolls their eyes. “You know, you could be a little gayer for him if you tried, but I’m not sure how you’d do it.”

Daichi blushes. On Suga’s other side, Asahi covers his laughter behind his hand. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Daichi murmurs, and then he turns away before Suga can go any further.

His phone buzzes at that moment, and he looks down to see a text from Kuroo.

_ You almost here, country boy? I’m gettin real hype to kick your ass. _

_ You wish, _ Daichi answers, a smile settling over his face.

“That’s him, isn’t it,” Suga says, elbowing him.

“Shut up,” Daichi says without heat.

\---

The Nekoma team waits for them when they get off the bus. Kuroo stands beside his coach as the captain, not that Daichi’s eyes would have had any trouble finding him, anyway. Ukai is talking to the team before they get off the bus. Daichi doesn’t hear a thing he says, too focused on the way Kuroo’s smirking at him through the window.

“Keep it in your pants, Jesus,” Suga says, dragging Daichi to his feet as the others around them begin to move.

“Suga!” Daichi hisses.

Only Asahi heard them, and he just shakes his head. After four years he’s more than accustomed to his partner’s foul mouth. 

Suga’s the first off the bus, but Daichi follows right after, and he heads to Kuroo and offers a hand, stretching out his wings behind him.

“Kuroo,” he says.

“Sa’amura,” Kuroo replies. He takes Daichi’s hand and shakes it, and they both grip harder than necessary. “Fluffing up your wings won’t make you any taller, you know, but you sure do look pretty.”

Daichi grimaces. “We’ve been on a bus for hours, I was just stretching.”

Kuroo hums. They let go of their handshake. “I’m looking forward to today’s races,” he says. The two of them begin to walk toward the tracks, leading their teams behind them. “Mostly I’m looking forward to beating you.”

“That inflated ego must make a really nice pillow for you,” Daichi says, raising an eyebrow. 

“Aw, it does,” Kuroo says, grinning widely. “But it’ll take more than your pretty wings and smart mouth to throw me off my game today. Last year’s feather is getting lonely, you know. I’ll need another for beating you today.”

Daichi blinks, the memory of last year’s encounter rushing back into his head after he’d all but shaken the feelings from the bus. Kuroo runs his hands along the tip of Daichi’s wing. Daichi narrowly suppresses his gasp.

“I think I’ve already gotten one picked out, too,” he says. 

He pauses, and Daichi pauses, and they look each straight in the eye for a moment. Daichi’s throat goes entirely dry.

“Hope you enjoy my updraft today,” Kuroo says, moving on.

Daichi crosses his arms and catches up to him. “The view’s not bad, but I don’t need the help. I’ll be in the lead today.”

Kuroo’s mouth begins to move with a response before a confused, delighted look crosses his face. Daichi nods at him before turning to his team.

“Karasuno! This way!”

He waves them over to their part of the sidelines, leaving Kuroo to his own team, and feeling for once like he might have the upper hand.

\---

After all but one race, Karasuno and Nekoma are evenly tied. Everything comes down to who comes out the victor in the last race of the day, and of course it’s one Daichi is racing in himself. 

The last race of the day is the long distance sprint. Five thousand meters through the air, one on one. Asahi and Kinoshita are the other competitors from Karasuno; Kuroo, Kai, and Lev represent Nekoma.

Daichi’s starting position has him right next to Kuroo, who shoots him a grin.

“Win this and the day’s yours, Sa’amura,” he says. “Feeling the pressure?”

Daichi smiles back. “Not at all, Kuroo. I see some sweat on your brow. Nervous?”

“Nah, this is just the way my skin glistens,” Kuroo answers. 

“Flyers, take your positions!” calls the referee, and Daichi spares one last glance in Kuroo’s direction before crouching down. He stretches out his wings to their full span, tension coiling in his legs, ready to take off.

“On your mark!”

“See you at the finish line, Sa’amura,” Kuroo calls.

“Get set!”

Daichi turns his head toward Kuroo; he blows a kiss in Daichi’s direction.

The gunshot startles Daichi, and he’s half a second behind with his takeoff. He knows Kuroo was trying to rattle him, and he curses himself for letting it get to him. He can’t think about that right now. He has to focus on winning.

It’s easier once he’s up to racing height. He can see the others, but it’s easy to tune them out, to focus on the clear path in front of him. Flying has always cleared his head like nothing else can, and he’s grateful for that as he beats his wings and soars toward the finish line.

He easily makes his way to the front of the pack, where Kuroo is. For now he’s content to fly just behind Kuroo, catching his updraft to ease his own way. 

They fly like that for a thousand or so meters, and then Kuroo drops downward and zooms off. Daichi curses and beats his wings, willing himself to go faster. He keeps a close eye on Kuroo, trying not to spend too much of his energy but making sure he keeps pace with the faster athlete. 

They trade the lead back and forth a few times over the next few thousand meters. Daichi’s wings begin to burn with exertion, but Kuroo, down below him, doesn’t look like he’s using any effort whatsoever. Daichi decides to wing it.

He zooms downward and positions himself directly beside Kuroo, close enough that their wingtips are nearly brushing. He shoots a grin in Kuroo’s direction.

“Nice day for a fly!” he calls over the rush of wind in his ears.

“Nice day for you to kiss my ass,” Kuroo answers with a laugh. 

Being next to Kuroo pushes Daichi to fly faster. The rush of competing against him has never burned away, not even after four years. It burns hot in his blood, knowing Kuroo’s right beside him, knowing they’re only moments away from the end of their rivalry. 

With a heave, Daichi pushes himself forward, ahead of Kuroo. The finish line is nearly in sight, and this is the moment. He has to take the lead now, and he pushes, pushes, pushes until he can’t push anymore.

Daichi’s mere meters from touching down, from winning, but something holds him back. He should hear the beat of wings just at his back, Kuroo right behind him, but he doesn’t. Now that he’s thinking about it, it’s been several hundred meters since he heard anything at all. He turns his head back, and his jaw drops open. 

Kuroo is on the ground behind him. 

Daichi shoots off in his direction without a second thought. Somewhere through the roar of blood in his ears he hears Coach Ukai screaming at him-- _ ”What the hell are you doing?!” _ \--but he disregards everything but Kuroo’s prone form.

He’s touching down before he can stop himself, disqualifying himself, and he doesn’t even care.

“Kuroo!” he calls, rushing to Kuroo’s side and turning him over. “Kuroo, are you alright?”

Kuroo frowns at him. “Sa’amura...what are you doing?”

“You’re hurt,” Daichi says, taking in the cuts and scrapes on Kuroo’s hands and face. “Shit, you went down hard, didn’t you?”

“Did you at least finish?”

“Where’s your coach, anyway?” Daichi says, lifting his head. No one seems to be moving toward them. “Shit. Kuroo, I’m gonna have to carry you.”

“Sawamura!” Kuroo shouts, and it’s enough to get Daichi to pause for a second. His face is steely, his jaw clenched tight and his eyes fierce. “Did you finish or not?”

Daichi blinks. “No.”

Kuroo stares at him, and Daichi feels suddenly like all the breath’s been knocked out of him. 

“Kuroo-kun!” a voice behind them calls, and Daichi turns his head to see a figure in red streaking toward them, huge black wings flapping powerfully to bring them close. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Coach,” Kuroo answers. He attempts to stand, but Daichi can see the pain flash through his face. 

“He’s not,” Daichi says quickly. “I don’t know what happened. I turned and he was down.”

The Nekoma coach lands and kneels beside Daichi. “Can you stand, Kuroo?”

“He can’t,” Daichi says, interrupting before Kuroo can say anything. “I was about to bring him back.”

“I’m fine,” Kuroo grits out, glaring at Daichi. Daichi glares right back.

The coach sighs. “I’ll help you. Sawamura-kun, right?”

“Yes,” Daichi says. 

Daichi hoists Kuroo up on one side, and the coach supports his other. The three of them begin to limp awkwardly toward the finish line. Up ahead, there’s a sea of red-clad athletes at the finish line. 

Kai had won, then. Karasuno’s chance at victory is gone, and it’s Daichi’s fault.

“It’s just a cramp,” Kuroo grumbles. “We don’t have to make a big deal out of it.”

Daichi sighs. “You should still get it looked at.”

Kuroo frowns and doesn’t respond.

They manage to get Kuroo back to his team, and he disappears among the throng of Nekoma. Daichi stands, watching the red surround him, feeling out of place but strangely at peace. 

“Daichi!” 

Daichi looks up; Asahi has appeared at his shoulder. He wraps Daichi in a tight hug. 

“I heard what you did,” he says, voice just barely audible amongst the loud cheers from Nekoma. “It was the right thing. You’re a good man.”

Daichi sighs and relaxes into Asahi’s grip. “I know.”

Asahi pulls back and claps him on the shoulder. “Let’s go find Suga.”

Daichi takes them around the outside of the crowd to where Karasuno waits. Suga rushes up to him and hugs him tight.

“You’re an idiot,” they scold. “I’m so proud of you.”

Daichi laughs. “Sorry I ruined it for us,” he says.

Suga shakes their head as they let go of Daichi. “No one’s mad, Dai. We all know you too well. It was what you should have done.”

Their teammates surround him, all saying more or less the same thing. There’s a lot of clapping on the back and “We’ll get ‘em next years.”

Daichi won’t. But he’s glad the team isn’t discouraged.

Ukai stands a bit off, and Daichi knows that’s a problem he’ll have to deal with later. Takeda touches his hand to Daichi’s back, just between his wings.

“Nekoma have invited us to a dinner,” he says, first to Daichi, and then turning to everyone else. “We’ll be joining them. Be on your best behavior, please.”

There’s a lot of shouting and laughter amongst the younger team members, and Daichi remembers to smile the whole time he’s able to be seen. Only when he turns his back does he let his face fall.

Suga wraps their arm around his shoulders. “We would have done the same thing, Daichi.”

Daichi blinks up at them. “But you didn’t have to.”

“Luck,” Suga says. “You would have won, right? If you hadn’t stopped for Kuroo?”

“There wasn’t anyone ahead of me, I don’t think,” Daichi says.

“So in a way, we did accomplish what we set out to,” Suga explains. “Even if Nekoma go home with the medals today, we still did it. And these guys are gonna kick their asses with Kuroo and Kai gone next year,” they say, sticking their thumb out in the direction of their younger teammates. 

Ukai waves a hand and shouts for the team to follow, and Daichi sets about rounding up the rowdier members of Karasuno to herd them toward the dining hall. This keeps him occupied all the way into the cafeteria, where everyone grabs their food and goes to sit. Daichi is the last in line, and when he looks up to find a spot to sit, he’s glad to see red and orange mixed together at the tables. Suga and Asahi have saved him a spot across from Yaku.

The meal is a noisy affair. Tanaka and Noya have befriended Taketora, and there are frequent bursts of shouting from their table. Kageyama and Hinata are maybe fighting, maybe agreeing on something enthusiastically; it’s hard to tell from here. Daichi scans the cafeteria several times, but he can’t find Kuroo anywhere.

“He’s seeing the nurse,” Yaku says, catching Daichi’s craning head. “He should be back soon. It really was just a cramp.”

Daichi sighs quietly. “Right.”

The meat that’s been barbecued for them should be delicious, and he can see the people around him enjoying it, but he barely tastes it. He’s distracted, guilt and frustration settling on his shoulders and making him restless. Suga kicks him under the table and furrows their brow.

Daichi shakes his head and tries to ignore their worried look.

The meal is winding to a close. Daichi’s picking at the last of what’s on his plate, pushing food around, when he feels a presence beside him.

“Sa’amura,” says Kuroo, and Daichi’s neck nearly snaps with how quickly he turns it.

Kuroo’s standing above him, knee bandaged, wing covered in Salonpas. 

“Kuroo,” Daichi says, relief flooding through him. “I’m glad to see you’re alright.”

“We have things to discuss,” Kuroo says. His eyes flicker toward the rest of the table. “In private.”

Daichi looks to Suga and Asahi. Suga looks absolutely delighted; Asahi’s lips are upturned just slightly. Yaku leans in and elbows Suga.

“Come on,” Kuroo says, grabbing Daichi’s hand, and Daichi has little choice but to follow.

“Asahi, you’re in charge!” Daichi calls as Kuroo tugs him out the door.

Daichi doesn’t know his way around this campus at all, but Kuroo’s guiding him, and he trusts Kuroo. He didn’t realize it until this moment, but he does. They barely know each other, haven’t spent more than four days together total, but Daichi knows beyond a shadow of a doubt Kuroo wouldn’t hurt him.

Kuroo leads him far away from the track and the field, far away from the campus buildings, towards a patch of woods that seems out of place here in the city. He doesn’t slow down for even a moment until the sun is blocked out by the towering trees. Even then, he continues to walk, further and further into the wood.

“Kuroo?” Daichi asks. His voice feels strangely hollow, like it should carry but it doesn’t. “Where are you taking me?”

“Somewhere private,” Kuroo answers. He turns and throws a smile in Daichi’s direction, warm and bright, and Daichi feels its calming effect reverberate throughout his body. 

“But…I didn’t beat you,” Daichi says.

Kuroo stops suddenly, turning to Daichi. Daichi looks at the scrape across his forehead, just above his eyebrow.

“I know I was pissed earlier,” Kuroo says. His hand drops from Daichi’s. “But it was a good thing you did. You should have won. I tried to talk Coach into changing the results.”

“You did what?” Daichi shouts.

“You  _ won _ , Sawamura,” Kuroo insists. He takes a deep breath. “You won, and the record should reflect that. But since it can’t, I’ll have to thank you myself.”

Kuroo’s words from the year before ring in Daichi’s ears.  _ Beat me next year, and then we’ll talk. _

“So this is us talking,” Daichi says.

Kuroo nods. “You really are an amazing flyer,” he says. He reaches out a hand and runs it along the top of Daichi’s wing, and Daichi holds in a gasp, willing himself not to shudder under Kuroo’s touch. “You’re an incredible athlete, Sa’amura.”

Daichi blushes. “I’m not much compared to you.”

“You beat me today,” Kuroo argues. “And you’ve beaten me before. Your wings aren’t meant for the type of flying you do but you do it anyway. I was born with an advantage that you overcame with sheer hard work. That’s strength. That’s talent.”

Daichi bites his lip and doesn’t respond.

“But that’s not why you’ve kept my attention,” Kuroo continues. “You’re a good person, Sa’amura. You’re a good captain. You’re a good teammate. You’re smart and diligent. You’ve brought Karasuno from a nobody to beating us today, whatever the record might say.”

Daichi blinks. “I didn’t realize you thought all that,” he manages.

Kuroo grins. “You gotta learn to read between the lines, Sa’amura.”

Daichi huffs a quiet laugh. “So you brought me out here just to tell me you think I’m a good person?”

Kuroo sighs. “Good flyer, not great with confessions.”

“Confessions…?”

“I like you, Sa’amura,” Kuroo says. “And now that we’re done being rivals I think we should be boyfriends instead.”

“Oh.” Daichi struggles to keep his jaw from dropping. He’d always assumed his interest in Kuroo was one-sided, that Kuroo only saw him as someone to beat. “I...Kuroo…”

“Sa’amura,” Kuroo purrs, running a hand along Daichi’s cheek. He swallows; Daichi watches the line of his throat, sleek and sharp. “Daichi.”

Daichi shivers, unintentionally pressing himself closer to Kuroo. “Kuroo,” he breathes.

Kuroo offers him a lazy smile. “Why don’t you try out Tetsurou, hm? See how it tastes.”

Daichi raises an eyebrow and breathes in, summoning his courage. “I think I will,” he murmurs, and then he’s kissing Kuroo.

If racing against Kuroo had given him any sort of rush at all, it’s nothing compared to kissing Kuroo. Something in Daichi’s body seems to be calling out to Kuroo, or Kuroo to Daichi, or maybe both of them to each other. It’s the most natural thing in the world for him to be pressing Kuroo up against a tree in a mysterious patch of woods in the middle of the city, and he can’t believe they’ve waited four years to do this.

“Tetsurou,” Daichi says. Kuroo gasps and crowds himself closer to Daichi, his hands grasping at Daichi’s jersey to tug him nearer. Daichi slips his tongue out to lick along Kuroo’s bottom lip, and when he nips at it experimentally, Kuroo shudders beneath his touch.

“Daichi,” Kuroo gasps. “Do that again.”

Daichi is more than happy to oblige, biting harder this time and forcing a moan from Kuroo’s throat. Kuroo wraps his arms around Daichi’s waist and slips his hand up the back of Daichi’s jersey. His fingers brush against the connection between wing and skin, and Daichi goes weak at the knees.

“Ah--Tetsurou, that feels so  _ good _ ,” he gasps, his breath ragged.

Kuroo’s lips slip from Daichi’s down to his neck, and he presses a kiss against the hollow of Daichi’s throat. “Has no one touched you there before?” he murmurs.

Daichi shakes his head. “Not--not like that.”

Kuroo runs his fingers along that seam again, more intentionally this time. Daichi moans and buries his head in Kuroo’s shoulder. They’ve barely started but already he’s hard in his shorts, his cock desperate for attention. The only thing saving him from embarrassment is a quick look at Kuroo’s shorts, which confirms he’s just as needy.

“Take your jersey off,” Kuroo murmurs, and Daichi obliges as gracefully as he can. He works his way out of the top and tosses it to the ground. Kuroo swallows hard as he runs his hands over the expanse of Daichi’s chest.

“Turn around,” he directs. Daichi does as he’s told, exposing his back to Kuroo. Kuroo kisses the top of his spine, just at his neck. Goosebumps erupt over Daichi’s skin as Kuroo makes his way downward, kissing across Daichi’s shoulders and just above his wings. When his lips make contact with the soft feathers at the base of Daichi’s wings, Daichi cries out.

Kuroo slips his arm around Daichi’s waist again, fingers splayed across his low stomach. “Tell me if you want me to stop,” he murmurs, his breath rustling Daichi’s feathers. 

“Don’t you dare,” Daichi breathes out. He swears he can feel Kuroo’s smirk against his wing.

Kuroo’s fingers delve beyond the boundary of Daichi’s shorts. His fingers find the head of Daichi’s cock and tease the slit, smearing the precome that’s beaded there along his fingers. It takes everything in Daichi to stay upright as Kuroo slides his hand down Daichi’s shaft.

“Tetsurou,” he cries. He throws his hands up against the trunk of a tree to help keep his balance. Kuroo goes back to kissing Daichi’s back, running his lips and free hand along the sensitive planes of Daichi’s skin.

Daichi’s never felt anything like this. Other partners had never had him desperate and aching like this so quickly, and Daichi wonders if it’s the four years of tension between the two of them finally bubbling over or if it’s just something about Kuroo.

Kuroo sets a steady pace, stroking his cock with practiced ease. Daichi arches his back, trying to fuck into Kuroo’s hand, but Kuroo slips his hand down to Daichi’s hip and squeezes.

“I’ve got you,” Kuroo murmurs, and Daichi thinks he means more than just in this moment.

His hand slides from Daichi’s hip up into his wing, running his hands through the thick downy feathers that make up the underlayer. Daichi keens and throws his head back.

“You like that?” Kuroo asks. He bites the bottom of Daichi’s ear. “Feel good, Daichi?”

“Yes, yes, please don’t stop, Tetsurou,” Daichi begs.

“I won’t, I won’t,” Kuroo promises. “Just wanna make you feel good.”

He tugs gently at the feathers, and pleasure spikes in Daichi’s blood, pushing him closer to the edge. Pressure builds in his middle quickly, and he turns his head toward Kuroo.

“Not—not in my shorts, please, I can’t go back like that,” Daichi breathes. Kuroo chuckles, and he’s pressed so close against Daichi’s back that he can feel the vibrations through his chest. 

“You don’t want the others to know what we were up to out here?” he teases. “You think they won’t be able to tell?”

“Tetsurou,” Daichi groans, and despite himself his cock twitches in Kuroo’s hand.

Kuroo laughs again, but he slips Daichi’s dick out of his shorts. “Come for me, then, Daichi,” he purrs.

Kuroo strokes him once, twice, three more times, and then Daichi’s coming, painting the tree in front of him with thick stripes of white. Kuroo holds him tight and murmurs words Daichi can’t quite understand in his post-coital bliss. When he tunes back in, Kuroo’s whispering about how pretty his cock is.

“Next time we’ll have to get you some more exposure to it,” Daichi says, and Kuroo hums and presses himself closer to Daichi. Daichi feels Kuroo’s erection pressing into his back. 

“Oh,” Daichi says, turning around. “Sorry. You want some help with that?”

Kuroo presses his forehead against Daichi’s. “You don’t have to rush into it, if you don’t want. I can wait.”

Daichi reaches down and palms Kuroo through his shorts, smiling at the quiet grunt that passes through Kuroo’s lips. “Let me take care of you,” Daichi murmurs, nipping at Kuroo’s neck.

“It’s not gonna take much,” Kuroo admits, and Daichi thinks there might be a faint blush painted across his cheeks.

Daichi kisses him firmly and goes to his knees. Kuroo whines and tugs his shorts down, revealing his cock. He flaps his wings once and uses them to surround Daichi, enveloping him in a curtain of black. Daichi takes Kuroo’s cock into his mouth, not even pausing to get his bearings, and Kuroo shouts.

“ _ Fuck _ , Daichi!” His hands tangle in Daichi’s hair. Daichi moans around the length of his dick and hollows his cheeks, sucking him hard. He grips Kuroo’s hips, fingers digging into the skin of his ass. “Ah, fuck, fuck, yes, just like that.”

Daichi finds it strangely endearing that Kuroo is just as talkative during sex as he is the rest of the time. He laughs around Kuroo’s cock, and Kuroo moans.

“Daichi!” Daichi looks up and meets Kuroo’s eyes. “Fuck, you look so good like this, your mouth looks so pretty on my cock, fuck!”

Kuroo bites his lip, his eyes trained on Daichi’s.

Daichi pulls back. “Don’t hold back, Tetsurou,” he says, pressing a kiss to the head of Kuroo’s cock. “I love your voice. I want to hear it.”

Daichi takes Kuroo into his mouth again, and Kuroo’s mouth falls open. A mix of swearing and groaning and frantic crying of Daichi’s name fill the air around them. Daichi feels in this moment like the entire world could fit into the span of Kuroo’s wings around him, because there’s nothing more important than right here, right now.

Kuroo’s fingers in his hair tighten, and Daichi’s nerves are screaming, a mix of pain and pleasure, as Kuroo comes down his throat. Daichi continues to suck, milking the entirety of Kuroo’s orgasm from him. Kuroo’s voice drops away, quiets to soft whimpers and heaving gasps. Daichi lets his softening cock fall from his mouth and brushes his lips against Kuroo’s hip and thigh.

Finally Kuroo’s fingers fall away from Daichi’s head. He pulls his shorts up quickly and goes down on his knees in front of Daichi, his wings still enveloping them both. He wraps his arms around Daichi’s waist. Daichi can feel the way his chest heaves with effort. Daichi rests his hands between Kuroo’s wings, trying to ground him.

“Holy shit, Sa’amura,” Kuroo breathes. He pulls back just enough to look Daichi in the eyes. “That was incredible.”

“Yeah,” Daichi agrees. It feels lame, like maybe he should have something more to say, but all he can hope is that Kuroo understands what he can’t find the words to say. “It was.”

They cling to each other on the forest floor for a few more minutes. Kuroo buries his face in Daichi’s shoulder, and Daichi rubs the muscles beneath his hands, listening to the way Kuroo’s breath stutters when he catches a particularly sensitive spot.

“You’ll have to come up to Tokyo more often,” Kuroo murmurs.

Daichi shivers. He hadn’t thought this would be a one time thing, but he also hadn’t realized how desperately he needed the confirmation from Kuroo. All the tension in his body leaves him. “Yeah, alright. You could come to Miyagi too, if you want.”

“Mm.” Kuroo kisses the side of Daichi’s neck. “You can show me around the country. I’ll trade in my jeans for overalls. Get one of those big wide-brimmed hats.”

Daichi laughs and clutches Kuroo tighter, the image of Kuroo in a field taking root in his mind. Ridiculous, he thinks. But Kuroo could probably pull it off.

Kuroo sighs. “We need to get back. They’re probably already wondering where we are.”

Kuroo pulls his wings back against his back, and he and Daichi help each other up off the ground. Daichi takes a deep breath and twines his fingers with Kuroo’s, and Kuroo shoots him a smile before tightening his hold. 

Daichi looks at the ground where they were standing, his brows furrowed. He kneels down. “Tetsurou, you lost a feather,” Daichi says, picking it up. He hands it to Kuroo.

Kuroo laughs. “Clearly that’s your prize for the day, Sa’amura. You should take it with you.”

Daichi tucks it into his pocket and stands again, taking Kuroo’s hand. “I think I won a better prize than just a feather.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks as always to my team  
> title from the national's "all the wine"  
> links to socials in profile


End file.
